Christmas Every Day! (Fairly OddParents)
|writer=Butch Hartman Tracy Berna |release=December 12, 2001 |runtime=22 minutes |available=DVD Apple TV Amazon Video |rating=TV-Y7}} "Christmas Every Day!" is the first Christmas-themed episode of the animated show The Fairly OddParents, originally aired on December 12, 2001. As the title suggests, the plot is based on the 1892 short story of the same name. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve in Dimmsdale, and Timmy Turner laments to Cosmo and Wanda the fact that Vicky is babysitting him while his mom and dad are out finishing their Christmas shopping. However, he then adds that Christmas is his favorite day of the year, as in addition to the tremendous amount of gifts he receives from Santa Claus, it is also the one day of the year he is guaranteed that his parents will stay home and not have Vicky babysit him. To further that, he's more than happy to show Vicky the door once his parents come home, leaving her to face being torched by Chester and A.J. when they notice her as a snowman in her likeness. When Christmas morning arrives, Timmy expresses through song to Cosmo and Wanda that he wishes Christmas were every day. Despite their reluctance, they have no choice but to grant his wish in accordance to Da Rules. At first, Timmy is thrilled to have Christmas every day, but things soon take a sour turn, as he begins to notice when he starts receiving less and less presents for obvious reasons. And because Christmas now falls on every day, all the schools, stores, and businesses remain closed, and everybody has become so sick of Christmas that the armed forces are working to shoot Santa's sleigh down once they see him. Even worse, the mascots for the other holidays (led by the Easter Bunny and consisting of Baby New Year, Cupid, and The April Fool) are furious that their respective holidays can no longer come. Unfortunately, Timmy cannot reverse his wish, because every Christmas Eve, all the fairies in Fairy World transfer most of their magic to Santa so that he can make his annual journey, and they do not get it back till Christmas is over; obviously, since Christmas is still going on, Cosmo and Wanda cannot reverse the wish. The angry holiday mascots, planning to banish Santa to the non-existent date of February 33rd, kidnap Cosmo and Wanda (in order to use what remains of their magic against Santa's) and take off in the April Fool's bus. Using a high-speed snowmobile, Timmy makes his way to , all the while getting help from other kids who celebrate Christmas he contacts through the Internet, soon catching up with the holiday mascots. Disguising himself as another holiday mascot named Birthday Boy, Timmy tricks the mascots into letting him on their bus, then slows them down by puncturing their tires with Cosmo and Wanda's crowns. He makes it to Santa's workshop in time to warn Santa of the oncoming attack, but the mascots soon catch up. Santa's attempts to fight them off are futile, and his magic is soon sucked out of him and transferred to the Easter Bunny, who prepares to blow Santa to February 33rd with an egg-shaped bomb. Fortunately, the kids who helped Timmy in his journey show up, along with every other child with Internet access, and they help him make it clear to the holiday mascots that they do love their respective holidays as well (just not as much as they love Christmas). The mascots, realizing the error of their ways, give Santa's magic back to him, but it doesn't change the fact that it's still Christmas. Timmy then rallies all the kids to tell Santa that what they want is for it to be December 26th, which they do. Thanks to that, the endless Christmas finally ends, and things return to normal, and to make sure no other kid makes the same wish Timmy made, the Fairy Council adds a new rule to Da Rules, forbidding fairies from granting "Christmas Every Day" wishes again. However, to make amends for the whole mess, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and the other holiday mascots have to deliver the Christmas presents next year while Santa and his wife take a vacation in Hawaii. Songs * "I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas" * "I Wished Every Day Could Be Christmas" Trivia * When aired in the United States, Vicky's head is transformed into a pink gift box at the end of the intro sequence. In the United Kingdom's broadcasts of the episode, her head is instead transformed into Santa's head. * A scene at the beginning of the episode depicts a mailman and a dog fighting and then suddenly becoming friends because it's Christmas; this appears to be a reference to a similar scene from the beginning of Frosty the Snowman. Vicky also calls Timmy "Frosty the Snow-Twerp" in one scene. Availability "Christmas Every Day!" was made available on home video for the first time as part of the NickToons Christmas compilation DVD, released by Paramount Home Video on September 30, 2003. It was made available again on the Nick Picks: Holiday DVD, released on September 26, 2006. The episode was then included on Amazon.com's The Fairly OddParents: Season 2 manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released on June 2, 2009. Its most recent release was on the It's a NickToons Christmas! DVD, which was included as an exclusive bonus disc with copies of the SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas! DVD that were sold at Target stores. NicktoonsChristmasDVD.jpg| NickPicksHoliday.jpg| ItsANicktoonsChristmasDVD.jpg| Cast Gallery Vicky has more fruitcake.jpg|"Hey, Frosty the Snowtwerp! Got some fruitcake for you to wrap." This year, you get to leave early.jpg|"This year, you get to leave early!" Vicky as a snowman.jpg|"Wow! A Vicky snowman!" Turners' house decorated for Christmas.jpg|The Turners' house decorated for Christmas. Christmas sunrise.jpg|The Christmas sunrise. Vicky gets frozen.jpg|"There's no Vicky..." We love you Noggy.jpg|"We love you Noggy." Timmy with his parents.jpg|"These have been the best two Christmases ever!" This is a toy puddle.jpg|"Hey, this is a toy puddle!" Easter Bunny plotting.jpg|The Easter Bunny plots to banish Santa to February 33rd. Timmy at his laptop.jpg|Timmy prepares for his journey. ElvesOnStrike.jpg|Meanwhile, Santa's elves are on strike. Timmy as Birthday Boy.jpg|Timmy hitchhikes disguised as a fellow holiday mascot. These tires were flattened.jpg|"Hey, these tires were flattened with these fairy godparent crowns!" Timmy gets coal.jpg|Timmy receives coal. Easter Bunny prepares to bomb Santa.jpg|The Easter Bunny prepares to bomb Santa. Timmy hugging Cosmo and Wanda.jpg|Timmy hugging his fairies. See also * "Merry Wishmas" * A Fairly Odd Christmas External links * The Fairly OddParents Wiki: Christmas Every Day! * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2001 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Specials prominently featuring other holidays Category:Mrs. Claus filmography Category:Santa's Elves filmography